


[MTBBxBnior/R] 摇篮曲

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: HBD to my bestie @Lordane预警：R。换妻play，原配感情线伉俪+马克斑。文中4P乱炖，含宜珍、笔斑、荣在。





	[MTBBxBnior/R] 摇篮曲

**Author's Note:**

> HBD to my bestie @Lordane  
> 预警：R。换妻play，原配感情线伉俪+马克斑。文中4P乱炖，含宜珍、笔斑、荣在。

卧室里唯一亮着的床头灯此时晃得林在范眼前发晕，晕到他视野里那一片布满了细小汗珠的脊背都映出了重影，晕到中间那条饱胀着力量的沟壑也模糊不清。但这不怪那盏灯，他明白，要怪就得怪那张含着他热情似火的小嘴。林在范握住爱人手感好得过分的腰肢，再次把下半身那根阳具全部顶入，被那处柔腻的肉浪夹得仰起头长叹出声。

他闭上了眼，但他无需确认也知道他眼前更花了，花得大概连那盏灯恼人的光都看不太清，像个糟糕地失去了焦距的傻瓜相机——好在他的爱人不会任由他就这般迷失在欲望的海洋里。最恰到好处的节点上，这个恰到好处的男人送上了他柔软得刚刚好的嘴唇——这是压倒林在范控制精关的最后一根稻草，他战栗着射进了紧致的肉腔里。

朴珍荣总是有这样的力量。林在范想，喘着气去吻这片裸露的、不再重影的脊背。他觉得他的大脑里像狂风过境般一片空白，耳边的声音离他很远。他这才恍惚地想起，很久以前，他和朴珍荣刚刚在一起的时候，朴珍荣还能正大光明被叫做忙内的时候，他们并不是这样相处的……不，不是现在这样的。可这点思绪随着他意识的回笼一点点消逝，那声音反倒越来越近，直到他终于被这一切的始作俑者温柔地唤醒。

“哥……在范哥？……”

他顺着那片完美的背转过身来时，抽身离开了对方湿润的穴眼，对上爱人带着类似的湿润的眉眼。林在范带着疑问应答似的哼了一声，让他面前的男人露出了个熟悉的笑容。

“又没听到我说话？哥啊……”他调皮的尾音带着几分尚未卸去的情欲。林在范忍不住怀疑，为什么经过了这么多年，朴珍荣的各种小表情于他依旧带着股奇特的新鲜感，“我刚刚问你事情来着。”

“什么？”

“还记得上次Mark哥和Bam提的事情吗？”朴珍荣意味不明地看着林在范，“Bam之前问我明天行不行，当时看哥反正也休假就先答应了，刚刚才想起这回事。”

林在范花了点时间才回想起对方指的是什么，猛地瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看向满脸风轻云淡的爱人。他刚平复下来的心跳不受控制地再次加快：“我以为之前你是开玩笑的？”

“怎么会。” 被瞪上的人偷乐着耸了耸肩。他从余光里来回打量林在范怪异的表情，心底里的愉悦快掩盖不住，“哥，你不愿意了？”

多年的磨合让林在范对朴珍荣的种种语气不能更加熟悉，心里即刻咯噔了一声。

他的恋人在某些方面的记性好得出奇，这是林在范必须得承认的事实。

一开始其实只是个意外。一个起源于他和朴珍荣对于工作的过分热情的意外。

作为JYP年度最佳员工的有力候选人，林在范和朴珍荣在某天突发奇想，三更半夜造访了本该空荡荡的练习室。多么勤恳啊，足够替他们获得一个勤奋C位。但等着他们的不是安静幽黑的舞室，而是里头传出来一阵阵令人面红耳赤的声响，和他们过于熟悉、以至于一眼便能认出的两名队友。

“啊……Bam、fuck…做得真好，嗯……”

段宜恩的声音断断续续地飘出来。林在范下意识瞥开视线，不经意间看到朴珍荣猛地涨红的耳根。

段宜恩和BamBam腻腻歪歪不是一天两天了，但这还是林在范第一次撞见他们拉拉小手摸摸胸以外的、更深层次的暧昧。隔着玻璃又没有开灯，他们只能看见里头有两个交叠的身影，但已经足够说明情况。林在范当即定格在了原地，不知道是先感到对当下这场景的尴尬好，还是先为这两个家伙不分场合的行为愤怒好，但他很快失去了思考这些细枝末节的余裕——段宜恩的声音再一次从门板后不太清晰地传了出来，夹带着浓稠的情欲味道的沙哑，竟是正问着对方想被射在哪里。

条件反射般，林在范侧过脸看向身旁的朴珍荣，而对方也显然在同一时刻看向了他。在这带着几分诡异的对视里，他们听见房间里的水声短暂地停了。BamBam咳嗽了几声哑着嗓子用英文回答了些什么，而两位土生土长的韩国人只捕捉到一句软绵绵的“on my face”。

这足够让门边想象力丰富的两位各自别开了视线。

不对。这不对。林在范盯着地板想，后知后觉地为窥探队友地私生活感到抱歉。可他脑海里有什么东西被这两人的相处方式唤醒了。就在他试图抓住那一闪而过的回忆时，朴珍荣的声音夹带着几分笑意突兀地响了起来。

“哥，他们两个像不像我们刚在一起那时候？”

林在范眨了眨眼睛，发觉朴珍荣像以前经历过的无数次那样，先他一步找到了他苦苦思索的答案。

“都过去这么久了啊。”过了半晌，林在范才轻声感叹，嘴边下意识地念叨，“有时候也有点想念当时你年轻的时候，做的时候又听话又可爱。现在……”

说话没过脑的小林先生话音戛然而止，显然是发现了不对。他僵硬地看向他的恋人，只对上一个意味深长的笑容。

“啊不是，珍荣啊我不是那个意思……”

“没事，我懂。”求生欲极强的那位被朴珍荣毫不留情地打断，脸上笑意更深，“既然哥也这么觉得，那干脆找一天和Mark哥换着来好了。正好我们Bammie又年轻又乖又可爱，嗯？”

林在范记不清楚也不想阐述他最终怎么向朴珍荣解释加谢罪，但他当时确实以为这件事情就此完结了，万万没想到过了几个月后朴珍荣会主动提起，甚至已经联系好了当初被窥探的段宜恩和BamBam。他盯着朴珍荣看了一会儿，没看到对方眼睛里半点开玩笑的意味，最后几乎是投降一般举起了双手。

“你想的话，我……没问题。”林在范吞了吞口水，“反正只是换着玩玩对吧？”

被他反问的朴珍荣抬了抬眉毛，带着某种促狭的笑意点头。

 

.

 

林在范和朴珍荣应邀按响BamBam家的门铃时，只能听见里头的厨房正传来阵阵声响。没过多久，门开了。来的人是段宜恩，看到他们并没有什么特殊的反应，仿佛今天他们确实只是好友相聚着吃个饭。

“Bam！他们到了。”段宜恩边给两位访客找出多余的棉拖鞋，边伸长脖子朝厨房里喊道。那头模模糊糊地传来一声知道了。

“BamBam在……做饭？”朴珍荣带着几分诧异问道。

最年长的这哥点了点头，似乎是读懂了朴珍荣的讶异：“平常他也不怎么做。今天比较特别。”

他的一句话便莫名地让空气静默住了，只剩下厨房里不明状况的BamBam哼着的小曲。段宜恩领着刚进门的两个坐到沙发上，好像并没有觉得他那句话引起了另两个人心里多大的波澜。

林在范不由得好奇段宜恩和BamBam究竟是不是第一次经历这种事情，又是如何做到这么坦诚自然。但他绝没有那个脸面开口去问。于是，三个人各怀心事地坐在沙发里面面相觑，放任空气里的尴尬凝结成实体。最终打破僵局的是林在范。他清了清嗓子，面上不太自然地提议：“呃，我去厨房……帮Bam打个下手吧。”

另两人点了头应允，目送着林在范起身走进厨房，再把视线挪回到彼此的脸上。

“哥啊……”

“你们……”

他们毫无排演，异口同声道。两双眼睛茫然地对视，随后又同时笑出了声。

多亏了这个小插曲，朴珍荣和段宜恩之间的气氛终于活络过来，而段宜恩在翻了个白眼后主动接上了他没说完的半句话：“你们怎么了？你和在范。”

这个问题出乎了朴珍荣的预料，并难以描述地感觉羞耻——他不可能和段宜恩袒露实情，解释是因为他和林在范闹脾气想捉弄他，结果顺水推舟发现了新的刺激吧——于是朴珍荣的眼神闪躲了一下，含糊地道：“啊，没什么事。”

但段宜恩不是能被随便糊弄的人。他问得真挚：“我没有别的意思，就是……你们不像会突然提出这种事情的人，you know？”

他认真中带着点困惑的表情成功地逗笑了朴珍荣。他和段宜恩默契地击掌并交换了一个拥抱，再看向段宜恩的脸时顿了顿，挂起了一个坏笑：“呀，我难道就不能是单纯地想和哥做吗？”

朴珍荣的语气里带了点玩笑的味道，但他心里清楚，他并没有完全对段宜恩撒谎。说实话，有谁会拒绝和段宜恩上床的机会？他看着段宜恩被他一句反问撩得红了耳尖，面上却咧开一个爽朗得过分可爱的笑，毫不客气地朝他Ewww了一声。

“真的只是这样？”并不想成为什么电视剧小三的大韩美国人笑过了之后再次确认道。

“只是这样。”他回答得毫不拖泥带水，干脆得打消了段宜恩本来就没多少的担忧。他看着段宜恩的目光时不时飘向厨房的方向，突然间起了玩心，抬手捏了捏段宜恩的耳朵，“哎，说实话啊。哥想和谁做？我还是在范哥？”

“What？”突如其来的直球打得段宜恩措手不及，正被他捏着的耳尖似乎变红了。朴珍荣又重复了一遍，这才让段宜恩咳嗽了两声，道：“呃，我以为在范已经替我们做了选择了。”

可惜朴珍荣不吃他这一套。他掰过段宜恩分神转开了的脸，凑上前，直到这人高挺的鼻梁几乎戳到他的脸：“可是我想知道你怎么想啊。”朴珍荣没意识到他说着话，甚至还撒娇似的嘟起了嘴，“快说，哥你比较喜欢我们俩哪一种？”

饶是段宜恩也被这么近距离嘟起的、形状标志的嘴唇吸引了，一时间有点晃神。

他的年轻恋人那对厚唇向来备受瞩目，Cody有时都会刻意突出这个五官特征，让BamBam看上去愈发成熟性感。然而，不记得从什么时候起，他也注意到了朴珍荣生得恰到好处的嘴唇。与BamBam不同，朴珍荣的唇形精致得仿佛是从电脑模型里复制粘贴出来的，弧度和厚薄都正好，一分也不多，一分也不少。非要形容的话，大概就是让人舍不得蹂躏的美好的形状。

亲上去会是什么感觉？

这位向来是行动的巨人。他不需要更多思考，便迈出了这间屋子里今天将发生的一切的序幕。段宜恩径直仰起脸，不顾朴珍荣眼里的讶异，吧唧一口亲在他的嘴唇上。

挺软的。

 他亲完还舔了舔唇瓣，来回打量了朴珍荣一会儿。最后在大概是仔细考量过后，段宜恩歪着他漂亮的脑袋，假装带着几分慎重地问：“我现在说想换成在范还来得及吗？”

 “……What？”这回疑惑的人是朴珍荣。

 “现在看的话，我好想更想和在范做一次试试。要不我现在去厨房通知他一下？”

 这颗装满冷笑话的漂亮的脑袋被狠狠锤了一拳。

 

 

.

  

彼时，厨房里是另一番景象。

不如外面的暧昧，林在范确确实实是来帮BamBam打下手的。自从他进厨房，已经前前后后帮穿着围裙的这人切了不知多少食材，摆满了大半个灶台。此时一切准备就绪，他便显得无所事事，但也不好转身出去，索性靠在灶台边欣赏BamBam熟练地热油炒菜。

小他三岁的泰国青年此时只穿了件黑色背心和运动裤，练出了几分线条的手臂慷慨地裸露着，抬起手时会露出光滑的腋下和手臂内侧的纹身。他的胸口和肩膀也长出了一点弧度。不多，但足够衬托出他细得惊人的腰。自从开始健身以后，林在范想，BamBam距离他以前清纯可爱的形象便越跑越远。但他没有办法否认，这样的BamBam很好看，甚至比以前更吸引眼球。

他没意识到自己盯着BamBam那截背心下的腰线发起了呆，直到对方喊着要他帮忙：“哥，能不能帮我把那碟酱拿过来？”

“啊，哦，好。”

林在范顺着BamBam的指示把灶台那头的酱料递了过来，却分明感觉对方接过去时手指多余地在他掌心里挠了几下。他没来得及多想，顺势一手搭在BamBam的脖子后面，靠过去看他料理这锅菜。

“挺厉害的啊，看上去很不错。”林在范颇发自内心地赞赏着，“什么时候偷偷学的？”

“昨天晚上。”被他搂住的青年语气里还带了点小骄傲，成功把林在范和他自己都逗笑了，捏着铲子翻炒了几下后转移话题，“哥你做饭不也很好嘛！要不是之前忘了和你们商量，我就让给你做了。”

“算了吧，我会选择叫外卖。”

BamBam笑了两声后一手拎起锅盖，想让一边的林在范躲开些，那人却不为所动地站在原地，眼神示意他没事。于是BamBam也不拖沓，单手把刚调好的酱汁淋入锅里，一时间厨房里只剩下滋啦滋啦的响声和从锅里冒出来的香味。这效果让第一次尝试的主厨先生也惊喜了一把。

“喔！好像真的可以诶。”刚二十出头的小年轻脸上的喜悦快溢了出来。

“把火关小点吧。”林在范不动声色却满脸赞同。

这个提议得到了对方的许可。围着围裙的BamBam利索地盖上了锅盖，伸长了手把灶炉拧成小火。他一副功成名就的样子拍了拍手，随即显然是忘记了林在范的存在，扭头转身时几乎是撞进了傻站着的哥哥怀里。

这一下撞得有点狠，加上BamBam完全没有防备，往后踩去却脚下一滑，整个人竟是猛地仰倒下去。幸好林在范在突发危机时反应还算灵敏。他半秒也没耽搁地捞住BamBam没几两肉的腰，一把将BamBam从危机中拉了回来，避免了这人一后脑勺砸进他那锅滚烫的冒着泡的艺术品里的惨剧。

“F...k！”

险些一失足成千古恨的人儿瞪大了眼睛，惊魂未定的模样。他迅速扭头确认灶台上一切安好，随后整个人瘫在林在范怀里，拍了拍胸口：“呼，还好还好……吓死我了。把锅打翻了就完蛋了。”

BamBam靠在林在范肩窝里的脑袋不安分地蹭来蹭去，发丝挠得他痒，他却没舍得推开。林在范腹诽着这弟弟再怎么长大也还和出道时一样，可爱得紧。个子窜到了近一米八，脸上的婴儿肥也消失无踪仿佛长成了帅气欧巴的样子。可到了成员们面前却还总是单纯活泼得有点冒傻气。以至于此时此刻，几乎是有些暧昧地抱着BamBam时，林在范也找不到空气里半点暧昧的气氛，反倒是盯了半晌这个弟弟圆滚滚的脑袋后噗哧一声笑了出来，自觉他们现在这个剧情实在有够老土。

“呀，笑什么啊哥！”被林在范半圈在臂弯里的青年有点不好意思，从这个诡异的拥抱里钻了出来，嘟嘟囔囔道，“人生总是有很多意外的嘛……”

他说着说着自己都觉得憋不住了，偷偷抬起眼瞄林在范的表情，却被对方同样在憋笑的眼神逮了个正着。几乎是对上眼的瞬间，BamBam再也忍不住地抬起手遮住半张脸狂笑起来，带着原本想严肃教育他的林在范也控制不住，一双眼睛笑弯成了两道缝。

林在范不知道的是，他这位弟弟并不如他猜测得如此动机纯良。就像最初故意把盛酱汁的碟子放在林在范能够到的那头、借机摸个小手揩个油，BamBam原本也是想制造点“不小心转头撞到对方顺势蹭一个hug”的剧情。只是他的力道掌控得不太好，更没料到地板上如此光滑。

想诱惑在范哥真的是件很辛苦的事情啊。BamBam感叹道，完全没发觉他撩到林在范的方面与他设想的本就不一样，好在他的努力总阴差阳错地把一切拉回正轨。

“你真是……”好不容易他们才停下嬉闹，林在范觉得他进厨房之后笑得苹果肌都有点酸了，“好了，碗筷在哪里？那个快煮好了吧，差不多叫Mark哥和珍荣吃饭了。”

“哦，在那儿。”厨师先生提到工作立刻一丝不苟起来，揭开锅盖看似专注地翻搅着那堆食物，实则犹犹豫豫好半天，最后小声开口道，“哥，刚刚谢谢了啊。”

林在范的脚步一顿，少有地听见BamBam这么乖地道谢也莫名脸上发烫，索性抬手拍了一巴掌对方结实起来的背，嗯了一声就算回答。可那只手上反馈来的手感意外得非常不错，让林在范干脆来回多摸了几把：“练得不错。”

神经大条的这位哥说完便转身拿碗筷去了，没发现BamBam因为他突如其来的赞赏戳碎了一块土豆。

嘛，至少在大冷天穿背心这个方法对林在范大概是有些效果的。

正如BamBam对那块无辜的土豆施加的暴行一般，这顿饭吃得——好吧，不能说索然无味——但绝对不算享受。

刚才客厅谈人生和厨房唠家常组合似乎被当成了今天的默认阵容，各种并排坐在了餐桌两侧，面对着自家的正牌男友。他们分不清是从谁开始使坏的了。大概是朴珍荣在BamBam进厨房端东西的时候偷偷摸了把段宜恩的大腿，又或者是林在范因为BamBam蹭着他小腿的脚丫子而惨遭段宜恩的冷眼。连互相夹菜都成了某种幼稚的比赛，饭桌则成了没有硝烟只有菜香的战场。这情势严重到当最后一个人终于放下了筷子吃饱喝足时，在场的四位都在心里松了口气，巴不得立刻结束这个环节。

毕竟本来嘛，他们今天主要的目标就不是吃饭。

 段宜恩是最先站起身的。他帮着把一桌碗筷堆到了厨房的水池里后，眼神便毫不避讳地投向了一旁的朴珍荣。可朴珍荣接收到后眨巴着眼睛扭头去看林在范，似乎是在最后确认这位哥确实对接下来的事情没有意见。没等林在范做出什么反应，BamBam却先晃荡着那两条细瘦的腿表示他得去洗个澡，刚才炒菜油烟味太大了云云，拎着浴巾就钻进了浴室里，走前笑嘻嘻地亲了口段宜恩的脸蛋。

“哦哟，我们Bammie这么乖？”朴珍荣目送那个瘦瘦高高的身影消失在浴室门后，没一会儿便传来哗啦啦的水声。 

“他一直都很乖。”最年长的大哥说道，因为恋人这个安抚意味的kiss心情颇好，瞥了眼旁边没有动静的林在范，好心提醒，“嘿，在范啊，你刚刚不是也进厨房了？不洗澡吗？”

突然被点名的男人愣了半拍，才后知后觉地“诶？”了一声，眼神飘忽不定地落在那扇浴室门上：“我就这么进去？没事吗？”

他被他亲爱的忙内朴珍荣推了一把：“你也可以选择留下，看我和Mark哥现场版。”

这突然的发言让林在范愣了，随后不出意料地落荒而逃。

客厅里剩下的两位目送他离开，随后对视了一眼，直到段宜恩耸了耸肩：“To my room？”

朴珍荣自然不会拒绝。

只是点头答应段宜恩去主卧的邀请时，朴珍荣并没想到对方会如此直截了当。不过他该料到的，毕竟在段宜恩的词典里，向来是找不到朴珍荣定义里的那种客套。走进颇有BamBam风格整整齐齐的主卧后，段宜恩再也不掩饰他的欲望，甚至懒得向朴珍荣介绍屋子里的什么摆设或者来历，轻巧地从头顶脱去了身上的T恤，露出一片白花花的、精瘦的腹肌。

朴珍荣被这的气势震住了半晌，再定睛时，段宜恩的右手拇指已经卡进了裤腰带。那人像这才意识到朴珍荣的存在似的，露出一个理直气壮的笑容：“脱啊。”

段宜恩说着，手指一勾蹬了两下便彻底赤裸在朴珍荣面前，人鱼线漂亮得晃眼：“平常你习惯让在范帮你脱吗？”

“没有。”朴珍荣也笑了笑，没接着扭捏，随性地把衣裤脱了堆在一旁。他顿了顿，才半开玩笑地回答道，“我只是……没想到哥你这么着急。”

这早就不是他们第一次看见彼此的裸体了，但从性爱对象的角度而言，这种审视又是完全不同的。朴珍荣赞扫了眼段宜恩沟壑凌厉的胸腹线条，几乎是不自觉地咽了咽口水。

这张娃娃脸实在是配了个不搭调却意外地性感得要命的身体，朴珍荣想。怪不得粉丝喜欢看那种侧面袖口露一大截的T恤，实在是适合极了段宜恩这不露出来都可惜的漂亮腹肌。这么走神着，朴珍荣在床边坐下，不自觉他每天泡健身房泡出来的肌肉有多么流畅饱满。

这一瞬间的走神也让他忽略了段宜恩也同样停留在他身上的、无法挪开的视线。

是盯准猎物的美洲豹，又或者只是段宜恩，年长些的男人不再给予朴珍荣更多时间发呆，带着一股难以抗拒的强势吻住了朴珍荣的嘴唇。他漂亮的手指摁住了朴珍荣的脑袋，舌头在对方默许下长驱直入，进入到温热的口腔里肆意掠夺。朴珍荣不禁腹诽这哥不懂循序渐进，也不知道是本来就性子急躁还是被BamBam带得好动了，但不知不觉他也被带得呼吸急促起来了。两条湿滑的舌交缠在一起，直到难以吞咽的唾液顺着他们相接的嘴唇流到下颌。

分开的时候，两个人的眼睛里都染上了更加原始的渴望。他们是同时动作的，摁着彼此的肩膀作势要把对方压到身下，却意识到没有人想要放弃这点主动权。

“我以为你是bottom？”段宜恩挑了挑眉。

朴珍荣没有反驳，但他绷紧的肌肉和钻到段宜恩膝弯下面的手不这么说。试图掀翻对方的时候，他才意识到段宜恩的手也扣在了他的手臂上。最终在对决中占领上风的竟是朴珍荣。他感谢着健身教练的严格对待，把愤愤的段宜恩压进了床铺里，半勃的性器在对方腿根处意图不轨地磨蹭，脸上挂上了微笑。

“哥，Bammie没有上过你吧？”朴珍荣明示得足够明显，“今天试一下怎么样，哥你不好奇吗？”

他的语气真挚得段宜恩有那么一秒都心动了。但是不，这不是谁上谁下的问题。段宜恩在乎的不是这个。到了这一步，他的胜负欲已经不允许他松口。于是他只僵硬了一秒，随即手向下抓住了朴珍荣的性器，脱口而出的是更直白诱人的提议。

“在那之前，珍荣啊，”他笑的时候虎牙都精致好看，“Rough sex. Wanna try？”

用脸做买卖的男人又一次成功了。但朴珍荣没想到段宜恩所说的rough sex如此实在。从粗鲁的接吻到草率的润滑扩张，再到段宜恩那根天赋异禀的凶器捅了进来，隔着一层塑料薄膜为非作歹。朴珍荣甚至尚未想明白该如何回应。他很少被林在范单方面索求，哪怕只是形式上的单方面索求也几乎没有过，此时一时间不知道怎么反应才好。该热情一点吗？还是该保持住一点矜持？可惜他没有更多思索的宽裕。段宜恩把他的一条腿架在肩膀上操进来时，他几乎是惊叫了出声。

臀间的小口被对方尺寸过分的肉柱撑满，还一刻不停地快速抽插拍打着，每一下都狠戾得像要把他刺穿。他很少在床上感觉这么不受控制，毕竟林在范向来对他都温柔得不行，少有的失控也都是在他骑林在范时发生的，大体情况还在他的掌控之下。可现在，朴珍荣觉得身后那两瓣肉臀几乎使不上力，在段宜恩时不时还抬手抽打时才反射性地绷住，嘴边也溢出低哑的喘息。

“啊……哈啊，Mark、Mark哥…”他下意识地念着对方的名字，尾音颤抖着碎在滚烫的空气里，“唔……”

段宜恩这时也没有十分轻松。那点燃烧得过头的胜负欲让他操干的力道比以往和BamBam做时都更大，也多亏朴珍荣比BamBam结实了不止一点半点，才没从他实实在在的Rough sex里受罪。他粗喘着，抽出半分清明问道：“爽吗，珍荣？”

“还，还可以。嗯、继续……”他身下的人声线颠簸，眉头蹩在一起答道。

他不冷不热的态度让段宜恩本来积攒的半点疲惫也消失无踪，脑子里尽是要把这家伙好好操哭了才行的念头。他拽着朴珍荣的小腿拉得更开，挺动的姿态是要把性器下方的囊袋都一股脑塞进去的模样，同时俯下身在对方白皙的胸口啃咬。那处的皮肤立竿见影地红了起来，小巧的乳尖也在段宜恩的肆虐下很快充血肿胀，电流般的快感让朴珍荣无意识收紧了甬道，鼻腔里挤出一声含糊的哼。

这点细小的反应便被段宜恩当成了认可。他看准了朴珍荣好不容易露出的一处弱点，唇齿并用地对着那里一阵蹂躏，配合着身下没有刻意顾及朴珍荣感受的抽插。可正是这种完全被人主宰的感觉让朴珍荣感到新鲜。他处于某些莫名的自尊心不想浪叫出声，但也不得不承认难得的失去掌控确实很爽，嘴边险些按耐不住地高声呻吟，最终泄出来的却还是一声比一声更低哑的喘。直到段宜恩三番五次顶上他的前列腺时，朴珍荣的意识才彻底回笼。在对方再一次操到他的前列腺、同时牙齿碾过他红肿发疼的乳头时，他终于松开了破皮的下唇叫出声来。

“哥、嘶，你……唔、你轻点，啊……”

“疼？”

段宜恩闻言放开了朴珍荣满是唾液和牙印的胸口，性器还插在湿软的穴道里对着敏感点进攻，把朴珍荣顶得险些抓不住段宜恩的肩膀。大约是顾忌自己真的弄痛了朴珍荣，他略微放缓了速度，却让朴珍荣不习惯地扭起腰来。他算是明白段宜恩的小伎俩了，朴珍荣想着，带着几分气愤和无奈地别扭了好一会儿，最后用没被压住的那条腿蹭了蹭段宜恩的后背。

“……还好，你继续。”他道，手上套弄着他不能更硬挺的性器，感觉汗珠正从他的额头流下来。段宜恩看向他的眼神带了几分不解，于是他补充道，假作从容地笑着，耳根发烫，“不疼……挺爽的。”

段宜恩挑眉，一个挺腰再次捣进敏感的穴道深处。

  

 

.

 

“在范哥？”

林在范在门上叩了两下，虚情假意地，听到BamBam回答时应声进入了缭绕着一室水雾的洗手间。

他看清BamBam侧对着他站在淋浴下一丝不挂的身体时，一时间有些无所适从。但他的视线非常诚实地黏在了青年蜜色的躯体上来回打量。

很瘦，或许说是纤细。每个骨节棱角分明，肋侧的肌肉薄得惊人，让林在范有种两手用力便会把这孩子掰折了的错觉。但吸引他注意力的还是BamBam似乎不太一样的下半身——他愣在了原地，过了半天才反应过来哪里不对——这孩子私处光滑得异常，绝不只是体毛稀少这个原因。唯一的解释便是他主动剃掉了那里的毛发。

操。林在范的视线像被烫伤了，鼻腔热得快要流血。他从来不知道相处这么久的队友裤子里还藏了这种秘密。

如果珍荣剃了会是什么样呢……

BamBam及时开口打住了他的思绪：“哥你怎么进来了……想在这里做吗？”他的声音里带上了两分懊悔，“但我还没扩张。”

原本只是不想成为电灯泡的林在范顿了顿。他还没习惯眼前这个糟糕的情景，在BamBam快速冲掉身上的泡沫后才反应过来要解释，然而已经错过了最佳的时机。带着几分自暴自弃地，他神游着接受了眼下的剧本，道：“……没事，我帮你。”他说完咳嗽了一声，“润滑在哪？”

“架子第二格。”

神使鬼差地，林在范抓来润滑后三两下把自己脱了个干净，走进了不算宽阔的淋浴间里。他不太自然地抬手扶住BamBam小巧的屁股，不太敢用力揉捏对方滑腻的臀肉。好在这一个举动便让BamBam接收到了他的信号，主动关小了不断喷着热水的花洒。他不能更明显地打量着林在范有料的胸腹，直到这哥快被空气里凝结的尴尬压得窒息，才噗哧一声笑道：“怎么弄？我要转过去吗？”

林在范想了想，点头同意。他对于浴室里怎么扩张这一课题并没有太多发言权。于是他看到的是乖乖背对着他伏下身子的BamBam——对方两手抵在墙上，一行发青的纹身随着背肌起伏，同时腰线塌下屁股翘起，仿佛故意展示着他剃得一干二净的下体——所幸BamBam看不到他的脸，不然肯定得笑话林在范通红的脸颊。

好在扩张这种事林在范帮朴珍荣做得有够多了，不说有着几根金手指却也熟能生巧吧。他带着几分自己都未曾察觉的急躁捂热手心的润滑，掰开那两团湿漉漉的肉后，把中指送进了干涩的穴口。

“唔……”他身前传来一声不算享受的闷哼。

正如BamBam所说，这里确实完全没被扩张，加上大约是许久没有使用的关系，刚进入两个指节就被穴肉咬死了，动弹不得。林在范生怕弄疼了这具小身板，空闲的手摸到BamBam身前还没抬头的肉茎处套弄，立竿见影地让对方放松下来。

“唔，哥，再用力点。嗯……舒服。”

细碎的喘息从林在范身前的青年口中传来，似乎真如他说得被撸得很舒服一般。林在范一边往逐渐松软的小穴里加入了一根手指，一边为眼前的景象感到新奇。

朴珍荣向来是不爱在床上出声的。哪怕是从他们刚开始在一起那会儿，朴珍荣也只是闷闷地哼出点声响，快高潮时才喊他的名字。林在范并没有抱怨恋人的不好，甚至觉得朴珍荣那把低音炮闷哼起来勾人得很，但眼前这嘴上一刻都没停的小家伙显然和他习惯的那套很不一样，让林在范好奇之余还有些兴奋。

话又说回来，这不寻常的、和自己的队友做爱的情景，本身就带着一股背德感为由的兴奋。

此时他三根指头已经可以顺畅地在那穴眼里进出了，似乎还分泌出了不属于润滑的体液。另一边被好好照顾着的肉柱也翘得老高，配上BamBam软绵绵的、煽情的声音，混杂在带着回音和水声的、雾气朦胧的浴室里，让林在范也硬了起来。他有点恍惚，好像还不能相信眼前这一切是确实发生着的，但又在心底清楚这都是真的。最后他低声问BamBam可以了吗，得到迫不及待的肯定答复后抽出了那三根手指，还关掉了一旁碍事的花洒。

“这里有套吗？”

失去了水声的浴室显得格外安静。BamBam闻言小口喘着气转过身来，道：“应该有，我找一下。”他绕开林在范，在洗手台前蹲下。

彼时的林在范靠在淋浴的门边，一手把自己被打湿的刘海撩到脑后，另一手握着下体套弄着。他不紧不慢地欣赏BamBam光滑细长的腿在蹲下时折叠，起身时又展开成笔直漂亮的形状，露出中间干干净净的私密部位。这让林在范有些口干舌燥。尽管他从不知道自己有这方面的特殊癖好，此刻他下腹升腾起的征服欲足够说明一切。带着某些幼稚的胜负心，林在范把视线锁在BamBam身上，故意等他看过来时探出舌头，舔掉了嘴唇上的水珠。

“帮我戴上？”林在范的声音又清又凉。

如果这时有第三者在场，林在范必然会和他打赌BamBam因他而愣了半晌，还慌张地咽了咽口水。出于好心，林在范在BamBam拆开套子前没再出声，任由对方把他摁到马桶盖上坐好，慢悠悠地俯下身帮他套好那层薄膜。“我来吧，免得哥你待会腰不舒服。”BamBam跨在林在范身上，腰臀像他跳舞时那般打着圈摇晃，同时猫咪似的啄吻着林在范的下巴，“在范米，别射太快啊。”

“……你闭嘴吧。”林在范不客气地一巴掌落在BamBam屁股上，得到的则是对方报复一般、略显莽撞地矮下身子，吞入了他的大半根性器。

阿西。真他妈紧。

高热的甬道让林在范仰起头舒爽地长叹，而他份量可观的肉棒也让BamBam咬着嘴唇放空了一会儿。直到BamBam终于适应过来，林在范已经有些急不可耐。他小幅度地向上顶着腰，却被BamBam声音断断续续地制止：“嗯、停……哥你别动，我来。”

BamBam在床上向来顺从着段宜恩的主导，少有能自己把控全部节奏的时候，此时自然不想放过这个机会。他撑着林在范的宽肩开始动作，眼睛一刻不停地观察着对方的表情。似乎是毫无章法地试探着，他一会儿大幅度地抬起臀直到大半根肉柱被吐出，一会儿又只是整根没入左右扭着腰，任由他的肉穴吸吮身体里的硬物。这视线把林在范都盯得不好意思了，咳嗽两声道：“Bam啊，快点。”

“别着急嘛……”

BamBam撅起了那张果冻似的小嘴，好像非要找出林在范反应最大的某种方式才罢休。对此林在范除了头疼没有别的想法。之前看到这家伙和段宜恩一起时乖顺得很，怎么到了自己这里也翻了天了？他好好要求BamBam未果，于是毫无技术含量地挑衅道：“也太慢了啊，你第一次吗？没力气吗？”

他挑衅完还不够，似乎是不满足于BamBam这半桶水的抽插，假装示威似地掐了一把他的后颈，殊不知正好掐中了怕痒的BamBam的死穴之一——伶牙俐齿的小冤家还没开口反驳就猛地脊背发麻，下意识往前趴去想躲林在范作恶的手，分开的两腿却一时间发软，直直顺着林在范那根硕大跌了下去。

“啊、哥！”

硬热的龟头好巧不巧碾上了深处的穴心，让BamBam瞬间战栗着软了腰高叫，整个人扒在林在范身上。他吃着林在范的甬道发了疯一般夹紧，夹得林在范也眼前发黑，喘气声无法控制地粗重起来。操。他低声骂了句脏话，抓着BamBam后颈的手抚摸起那片皮肤，像是给家里养的猫崽顺毛一般哄着对方快点。

他的祈祷大概是起了效果，又可能只是因为BamBam被刚刚那下插得也失去了玩闹的余裕。纤细的人儿撒娇似的喊着林在范，用他那双细瘦的大腿撑着身体起伏，不断把林在范的那物往里吃。肉穴乖巧地顺应着，企图把那阳具再度送到里头最瘙痒的地方。但或许是因为极少用这个姿势，BamBam欠缺力量感的身躯一直不得要领。夹倒是把林在范夹得舒服得很，他自己却没被操爽利。这让年轻气盛的人儿很快不能满足了。他有点怀念段宜恩架着他的腿把他操进床里的感觉，毕竟那样他甚至不需要动一根手指头，不像现在全得自给自足；他还有点后悔刚刚为了表现自己对林在范一把老腰的体贴，主动请缨要自己动，害他现在没爽到不说，还累了个半死。

像是听到了他内心那几分想念，一直没什么声响的门外突然传来了一阵异动——准确说，是再段宜恩不过的性爱时的声响。清晰快速的肉体拍打声、水声，配合着明显是朴珍荣的一声高叫，让BamBam和林在范同时怔住。

“哥、嘶，你……唔、你轻点，啊……”

下一秒，在BamBam尚未反应过来发生了什么之前，他突然被就着插入的姿势抱离了地面。一直以来没展露出强势的林在范仿佛突然开了窍，害BamBam毫无防备，下意识手脚并用抱紧了身前宽厚的肩膀，同时身体里那根硬挺直直操到了穴心：“呜…！在、在范哥！”

“让你自己动…看来不太现实啊。”林在范咬紧牙关，抓着BamBam的屁股往敏感点上狠操了几下，彻底把对方惊得在他怀里缩成了一团。他抱着BamBam也有些微喘，却被朴珍荣的声音激得力量无穷。于是他憋着这股莫名的醋意，听着卧室里还没停下的叫床声，托着BamBam的屁股往浴室外走。每迈出一步，林在范的阳具都钉得更深，狠戾地蹭过BamBam的前列腺，直把他里头淅淅沥沥的润滑和肠液都挤出了穴口，挤到林在范的囊袋和阴毛都被沾湿，再沿着交合处往下流。这突然转变的风格让BamBam又惊又喜，却一动也不敢动，被林在范粗大的肉具操得直叫唤。

“太、啊！…太深了，啊啊……在范哥呜，快一点……”

“好舒服……哥，那里还要、嗯啊……”

细软浪荡的叫声让林在范很快绷不住冷淡的表情，逐渐面红耳赤起来：“……你，小声点…”可惜对方并没有听到他蚊子般的呢喃，依旧放开了廉耻心吟喘。林在范实在是招架不住。年轻的青年语调像极了平常他无意识地撒起娇来那样，此时裸着身子压着嗓子，不能更佳色情。好在他并不是唯一一个喘不上气的。卧室里那两人在他抱着BamBam走进来时也停住了动作，显然是被BamBam发出的勾人的声响吸引了注意力。

这让林在范心口的醋意总算是消减了半分，反而升腾出了某种扳回一城的自豪感。他朝段宜恩咧出一排玉米牙笑，故意对着他颠了颠怀里脱力的BamBam。段宜恩还没什么反应，倒是BamBam意识到了林在范的意图，霎时噤了声一口咬住林在范的肩头，被阳光亲吻过的蜜色脖颈羞得涨红。

“哈……Bammie也太会叫了吧。”被段宜恩压在身下的朴珍荣看着BamBam纤瘦的脊背也挑起了嘴角，忍不住调侃道。

BamBam这下后知后觉地害羞了，把脑袋埋在林在范宽阔的肩膀里不肯动弹。可林在范先撑不住怀里这家伙又是夹紧屁股又是咬他肩膀，给了朴珍荣一个无奈的眼神，三两步把BamBam也抱到床铺上。他抽出性器拍了拍对方的腿根，可第一次和他享鱼水之欢的人怎么能猜出他的意思，茫然地回过头。

“在范哥？”BamBam撑着手肘起身开了口，可没等他叫完一声哥，一边的段宜恩便将他拉进了一个亲吻。

段宜恩的那根还埋在朴珍荣里面，这时也没有停下，小幅度地绕着朴珍荣的前列腺摩擦。但显然他和自家正牌恋人的契合度更佳，接起吻来熟练又开放，舌头和嘴唇互相交缠时毫不忌讳地发出响亮的啧啧声，加上BamBam哪怕是被吻着也止不住的哼声，看得林在范和朴珍荣都有些心痒。林在范选择拉开BamBam交叠的双腿，就着姿势再次把下体埋了进去。而朴珍荣选择手上加快了给自己套弄的速度，在前后双重的快感中眯着眼睛瞥向林在范，看到那哥带着水汽的、白皙的胸口，随着他操弄BamBam的频率前后摇晃。

朴珍荣不禁泄出了一声轻吟，在满屋子水声、皮肤拍打声和BamBam的哼声里微不可察。但他脑袋里突然蹦出来某些不正当的念头。被他强行压抑住的、不正当的念头，带着绝不可忽视的存在感。他想上林在范。

说到底，二十多岁的年轻人总想着在关系里尝试不同的东西。但朴珍荣之前不知道如何向林在范开口。可此时——林在范的头发沾湿了被撩到脑后，额头上挂了一层不知是水汽还是汗珠，神情专注又有些慵懒地挺着胯。耸动间，他额上的水珠坠了下来，路过他眼皮上的两颗小痣，滑向他的鼻梁、下巴，一路滑到喉结，滑到锁骨。

虽然他们之间一直是朴珍荣在下，但这哥明明比他要诱人多了啊。朴珍荣的视线游离在林在范凹凸的后腰与臀部上，舔了舔嘴唇。

可惜林在范迟钝得一如既往，丝毫没感受到朴珍荣视线里滚烫的欲望。一旁吻够了的段宜恩倒是看得一清二楚。他松开了BamBam让恋人喘几口气，拍了拍朴珍荣的腿侧，用口型比了个“在范？”，眼眸是亮晶晶的。

朴珍荣几乎是立刻明白了段宜恩的意思。他不动声色，没有回头看林在范和BamBam，凑过去假装和段宜恩接吻来掩饰嘴边的笑意。

段宜恩这哥果然是不搞点坏事就不开心，朴珍荣暗想，心底却乐不可支。耳边自家恋人和队伍里的弟弟搞得火热，让他更按耐不住他血液里浮躁的、渴求刺激的因子，身体十分诚实地为这个提案兴奋起来。

“在范，换一下。”吻罢，段宜恩弯起嘴角，抬眼看向林在范的方向，“让Bam帮我舔一会儿。”

他放开了朴珍荣的腿，从对方挺翘饱满的蜜桃臀里抽身出来，随手摘了安全套。朴珍荣配合地翻身给BamBam留出位置，眼神像是锁定在那一身蜜色的人儿上，实则暗自观察林在范的表情。不意外地，林在范和BamBam没有怀疑。前者点点头从那眼小穴里退了出来，后者应了声ok便靠过来趴在床铺里，脸蛋正对着段宜恩泛着水光的肉棒。

这回BamBam倒是没带什么害羞的意思了，扶着性器的根部便含了进去，熟悉的湿热让段宜恩满足地揉了把BamBam的头发。他看了一眼愣在原地的林在范，坏心眼地拍了拍BamBam柔软的脸侧，提醒道：“乖，屁股抬起来。在范还没射呢吧？”正吞吐着他阴茎的青年闻言顿了顿，被段宜恩故意误会成不满，“嗯？Bammie是更想要珍荣吗？”

“唔…都好。”对方被他这话闹得脸上发烫，干脆地放弃了选择。他塌下腰翘起了小巧的臀部，手指和舌尖专注于服侍面前的肉柱，认真得仿佛在电脑前捣鼓他新视频的特效。

提枪上阵的自然是林在范。粗大的阴茎一寸寸破开穴肉顶进最湿润紧致的深处，同时让肉体相交的三人都哼出了声。林在范是被BamBam夹得爽了，段宜恩则是被他收紧的口腔吸了个够呛。而他们中间的青年上下两张小嘴都塞了个满满当当，一时间眼角发红腿根打颤。这让一旁观战的朴珍荣心里难耐起来，绕到林在范身后拿来他刚用过的润滑，视线不怀好意地在恋人挂着汗珠的背肌上徘徊。他没再等待，从后方环住了林在范，另一只沾满润滑的手摸进了他的股间，让对方猛地停下了向前送胯的动作。

“珍荣？”林在范的声音里满是诧异，想转头却被朴珍荣制止，僵在原地没有动作。他的不反抗在朴珍荣眼中是无声的鼓励。于是那几根潮湿的手指按上了林在范的会阴，再一路按揉到后穴，试图让从未被开发过的这处放松下来。

“在范哥，可以吗？”

“啊…你，嗯……”

他熟练的手法让林在范叫出了声，却没有立刻表态，一言不发也看不见表情，反倒是段宜恩忍不住添柴加火。他朝林在范挑衅地笑了笑，拦腰将不知情的BamBam从林在范身前抱离，刻意晾着他和自家恋人拥吻。这两人唇舌交缠的清晰水声让林在范越来越上头，扭头去找朴珍荣的嘴唇，却被反复躲开，反复几次后终于忍不住开口：“珍荣，让我亲你……”

“那哥让我进去？”朴珍荣循循善诱，舌尖在难耐的恋人耳垂上打转，手指也浅浅地戳刺着对方紧闭的穴口，“我会很小心的，我保证。一定让哥舒服……嗯？”

林在范咽了咽口水。他刚被BamBam侍奉到位的下体此时晾在空气里，渴求着更多触碰，但他心里还是有些难以跨过这个台阶。林在范眯着眼睛不肯回答，却被段宜恩理解成他被撩拨得还不够，立刻采取了更多行动。屋子里最年长的大哥帮忙内换了个姿势，让人儿面对着另两位半躺半坐地依偎在他怀里，随即在朴珍荣和林在范的眼前炫耀似地，轻轻拉开了那双细长的腿。

朴珍荣听到被自己揽在怀里的恋人呼吸一窒，看向BamBam时立刻明白林在范被撩拨了的点。他控制着自己不去欣赏现实里少见的一道风景，压低了嗓音：“哥，喜欢吗？”

林在范干涩的喉咙和硬得发疼的下身说他喜欢。太喜欢了。

他看着段宜恩修长漂亮的手指从BamBam饱满的性器一路摸到囊袋，到光滑的会阴与大腿根，到穴口泛红的褶皱，最后在他的期待中缓缓没入了水光潋滟的肉道中，进出没几回合便也湿得一塌糊涂。没有毛发的遮挡，那片私密处的每一点反应都清晰无比。没几下后BamBam还是觉得不好意思，别过头闭上眼睛，撒娇似的哼哼着要段宜恩去揉他的前列腺。

“喜欢这里？这样吗？”

“啊…再往里、呜，对……哥，啊！…哥哥好棒……”

靠，林在范脸都憋红了。他真想堵住自己的耳朵，不再听BamBam用那把熟悉的嗓子叫床，却又忍不住去看对方光洁的、湿淋淋的下体。他身后的朴珍荣自然将他的反应尽收眼底，找准了时机凑到林在范通红的耳边，声音刻意挤得又软又甜：“哥，先让我来一次。”他的那根顶在林在范的腿根处，“喜欢的话，回去之后…你也帮我剃了？”

被震惊在原地的男人皱眉愣了半秒：“……你说什么？”

朴珍荣耐心地对他道：“我说，回去之后我也可以剃给你看……”他环在林在范腰上的手滑下去，抚慰那根被冷落的性器，没两下就粘了一手动情的黏稠，“只要哥现在让我上一次。怎么样？”

这笔买卖不亏。

皮肤滚烫的这位终于点了头后，立刻被朴珍荣压进了床铺。打开润滑，捂热，进去一根，然后再一根。朴珍荣自我标榜了他过于惊人的忍耐力，却还是小心翼翼为身下过分紧张的恋人扩张。林在范第一次作为承受方，这个过程自然会艰苦异常，而朴珍荣想要尽量让他舒服一些。好在背景里段宜恩已经用几根手指把BamBam玩得快抽噎起来，床上的情话也一句比一句糟糕，成了他辛苦的扩张过程里再好不过的调味剂。林在范似乎也被那两人叫得血气上涌头晕脑胀，未经人事的甬道一点点软化。最终，当林在范总算能容纳下朴珍荣硕大的前端时，朴珍荣额头上积的汗已经打湿了鼻尖。

朴珍荣握着林在范白花花的大腿，温柔又不容拒绝地撑开里头火热的肉簇，让它们记住这根性器的形状。林在范咬着牙没发出一点声响，疼得脸色发白，甚至没注意到段宜恩和BamBam在一旁都高叫着射完偃旗息鼓了，此时懒懒地趴在他两侧围观。等他总算缓过劲来，BamBam已经凑到他胸口小口吮着他的乳首，而段宜恩则握着他有些萎靡的性器来回撸动，让他颤抖着喘出声来：“哈啊……”

“珍荣，他可以了。”过了一会儿，段宜恩转了转握着林在范的手腕，感受到掌心里再度坚挺的茎体，“加油啊，要让我们在范米好好爽到。”

脑袋埋在林在范胸前的BamBam似乎还没太理解状况：“哦，这是在范哥第一次？”

“呼……是啊，”朴珍荣小幅度抽动着，蹩眉绷着小腹不让自己在这片过分的紧致里射出来，“好不容易才让在范哥同意的，可得好好珍惜。”他说着，反复调整角度找寻甬道里藏匿的敏感点，直到林在范倏地拔高了音调喊他的名字。

“珍、珍荣！”

而弱点暴露在另外三人面前的下场，自然不言而喻。

朴珍荣果然如他所说地，好好珍惜着这次占有林在范的机会。确认这哥已经充分润滑扩张后，他仗着自己结实的核心肌群用力操干起来，直把林在范的臀肉都拍得艳红，里头的肠肉也从抗拒变成了迎合。另外两人看热闹不嫌事大，四只手两张嘴把林在范的上半身玩了个遍，专门盯着乳首或是耳垂这类部位又舔又吸，还时不时越过林在范偷个吻。这样集中又到位的攻势很快让林在范乱了阵脚，薄荷味的嗓音一声声喘息呜咽着，手指也茫然地就近攥住了BamBam和段宜恩的肩膀。身为队长的男人红了眼圈呢喃着的模样让每个人都加倍地兴奋，尤其是操着滚烫的阴茎进进出出的朴珍荣。他不厌其烦地将林在范身后这张小嘴操开、驯化，配合着段宜恩与BamBam添油加醋的手，很快逼出这具身体美妙的战栗。

“我，啊啊…珍荣、Mark……”林在范只觉得全身上下都流淌着他难以全盘吸收的快感，每个敏感点都被同时照顾着，几乎烧坏了他的大脑，“慢、你们慢点啊……我操，嗯啊……”

然而吮着他脖颈的BamBam只是调侃地替他说话：“哎一古我们在范米呀…第一次就这样会不会太过分了点？”

“他喜欢还来不及吧？都快射了。”段宜恩也没有帮林在范脱困的意思，甚至加重了套弄的力道。

林在范想反驳，却连想清楚要说的话都没有成功。他把自己的嘴唇都咬得发白，断断续续发出委屈似的喘息。正如段宜恩所说的，他确实快要射了，紧绷的腹部和大腿快要发抖。但谁能责怪他？从浴室里和BamBam搞了好半天，再到大床上的种种挑逗，更何况此时另外三个对准他展开了群攻——林在范觉得他能坚持到现在已经非常值得自豪。

在朴珍荣再次顶上他的前列腺，段宜恩同时抚弄着他的囊袋，而BamBam则来回亲吻他的锁骨时，林在范感受到了熟悉的、高潮来临前要命的头晕眼花。只是这回他需要重新对焦的对象不只一个，将他逼上高潮的也不再是绞着他性器的甬道。他无意识地喊着朴珍荣的名字，却又觉得说不出得怪异，索性颤着手把BamBam拉过来堵住了自己的嘴。段宜恩和朴珍荣立刻正确解读了他的反应，前者快速套弄起林在范的性器，后者对准了他的前列腺甩腰猛干。

不消多久，林在范便拽紧了床单以及BamBam后脑勺的发丝，攀上了他许久都没有过的猛烈的高潮。他的尖叫扼在了喉咙里，思绪却被过多的快感挤出了躯壳。于是，在他模糊不清的视野里，朴珍荣似乎就着段宜恩漂亮的手指吃干净了他射出来的浊液，同时又揉着BamBam的脑袋，将他同样憋了太久的精液喂进了这人儿口中。

  

.

 

林在范记不清他是怎么睡着的了，但他记得他在内心感叹着，四个人一起好像没有多坏。或者说，这甚至可以称之为他最好的几次性经历之一。同时他也下定决心要在接下来的几个星期里多拜访几次健身房，但显然不是现在。他的眼皮愈发沉重，催促他进入休眠。于是，当精力旺盛的另三位再次点燃了欲望的火花时，林在范没有加入，而是放任自己昏睡过去了。

他睡前猜测，再醒来时大概还能享受一场独特的morning call。

会是谁呢？ 

 

-END-

 


End file.
